Socially Retarded, Romantically Challenged
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: This is a challenge given to me by Gantex. Shina shino's girl form , Gaaren Gaara's girl form , and Lea  Lee's girl form  are adoptive sisters, who live with their "parents" Gai and Anko. Full Summary inside. May sound sucky, but this is good.
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge given to me by Gantex. Shina (shino's girl form), Gaaren (Gaara's girl form), and Lea(I think you get the picture, Lee's girl form (for those who didn't get the picture)) are adoptive sisters, who live with their "parents" Gai and Anko (weird, I know. work with me.) The are average students that keep to themselves. The only problem is they have crushes on three of the most popular guys: Kiba, Naruto, and Neji. They figured that they would never have to EVER interact with their crushes, little do they know. A class trip is going to change all that. No sure pairings yet.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Gaaren complained to his "parents". "I don't want to go on this stupid ass field trip!"

"GAAREN, MY BEAUTIFUL SWEETY! DON'T USE SUCH UN-YOUTHFUL WORDS!" Gai exclaimed, earning another glare from Gaaren.

"Suck it up! It'll be good for you and your sisters to get out. All you do is hang around this house." Anko told her as she ate some pocky. "Shina and Lea aren't complaining."

"Shina looks bugs and insects; Lea likes the outdoors; but we ALL hate social gatherings. They just didn't want to disappoint you." Gaaren told Anko, who rolled her eyes.

"The answer stands, Red." She told Gaaren, who growled. Gaaren then looked at Gai. Her face quickly changed into a tearful pout.

"Do...do you really want us gone..." Gaaren started tearfully. Gai quickly ran up to her to comfort her. Anko's eyes narrowed.

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU CHILDREN ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS TO ME!" Gai exclaimed tearfully. Anko snorted.

"Then...don't make us go." Gaaren told Gai as she sniffed.

"If you fall for that, you're an idiot Gai." Anko told Gai. Gai was about to say something, but Gaaren went in for the kill.

"Please...Papa?" As soon as Gaaren said that, Gai started crying and hugging her tightly.

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU ARE NOT GOING-" BANG! Gai fell to the floor while holding his head. Anko was holding a pot while standing over him.

"IDIOT!" Anko shouted, then pointed at a sulking Gaaren. "AND YOUR ASS IS GOING ON THAT FIELD , SO HELP ME GOD!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

* * *

"I can't believe she made me." Gaaren grumbled from her corner in seat at the back of the bus.

"I wish we didn't have to go." Shina said as she adjusted her shades. She was seated next to Gaaren.

"I think it is youthful." Lea exclaimed excitedly. He was sitting next to Shina on the outside aisle seat. "We are going to spend one week outside in a different place together!"

"You think we'll be placed together?" Shina asked shyly.

"If they don't, I'm gonna be pissed." Gaaren declared. Before any of them said anything else, they heard someone clear her throat. They turned their heads to the left to the seat across from them and grinned.

"How are you today, Hinata?" Shina asked her. Hinata smiled back at them.

"I-I-I'm doing fine, Shina. W-w-what a...about you guys? I-I thought you w-weren't c-coming?" Hinta asked them.

"Our guardians say it is youthful of us to attend this trip." Lea told Hinata.

"I think they just want to have lots of wild monkey sex." Gaaren stated, earning blushes from the other three girls.

"Ga-gaaren! You shouldn't say such un-youthful things!" Lea scolded her.

"It's true." Gaaren pointed out. Shina shook her head. While Gaaren and Lea got into a debate (with Hinata watching), Shina's eyes drifted towards the middle area of the bus. That's where the "popular" people sat. She was staring at one in particular. The one with red triangles tatooed on his face. He was grinning about something that his blond friend had said.

As if he sensed her eyes on him, he turned his head. Shina blushed and quickly ducked down into the seat. Lea and Gaaren looked at her in confusion.

"H-h-he's still staring." Hinata told Shina whose blush deepen in the knowledge that Hinata noticed her staring at her crush. Lea and Gaaren looked towards the front and saw the Kiba was indeed still staring. Gaaren flipped him off, earning a shocked face. She then turned her attention back to her youngest "sister". "T-that wa-wasn't nice, Gaaren."

"She's right." Lea agreed.

"He'll live." Gaaren told Hinata, then said to Shina. "Straighten up or else he'll notice somethings off."

"Okay." Shina said as she sighed and straighten her back. She still kept her head low.

* * *

"Lunch time!" The teacher, Iruka, said as the bus pulled into a restaurant.

"There's an empty booth!" Gaaren said as she and the group quickly sat down. Lea sat down on one side next to the way. Gaaren sat next to her. Hinata sat on the inside of the other side; and Shina sat next to her.

"Hey, get up." A voice told them, causing them to look over. Sakura was standing there with her hands on her hips. Ino was beside her. "This is right behind Sasuke-kun's booth!"

"Yea, get up, losers."

And so it was. Shina blush hotly when she turned around and came face to face with Kiba, who turned around to see what Sakura was yelling about this time. She quickly turned around and adjusted her shades.

SHINA'S POV

_I can't believe we were face to face! I feel so stupid._ I bit my bottom lip and adjusted my shades again.

END OF SHINA'S SHORT POV

"And who wears shades in a building." Ino said with a smirk. Shina flinched as her blush that went away came back. She didn't want Kiba to think she was a weirdo. She...she had to wear those shades...

"Probably the same person who didn't want to look directly at your ugly-ass face." Gaaren pointed out, causing several nearby students to laugh.

"Why you red-haired bitch?" Sakura growled. Gaaren smirked.

"Thank you, you pink-haired whore." She told Sakura. Sakura was about to say something, but Iruka walked up to them.

"Sakura, are you and Ino having a probably seating?" Iruka asked them.

"We weren't until they stole our seats!" Ino told Iruka, who raised an eyebrow.

"Really, because from where I was standing, they were here first." Iruka told them. They stuttered and blushed a little. "Go find another seat. There are plenty more."

"Right." They mumbled and left. Iruka flashed them a smile and left.

"Now that that's over with, what do you want to eat?" Gaaren asked them. The waitress came up to them.

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat?" The waitress asked them.

"I'll have burger, fries, shake, and an apple pie." Gaaren told the waitress.

"I'll have the vegetarian burger, fries, and sweet ice tea." Lea said.

"I'll have a chicken salad sandwich and a spirit." Shina said.

"I-I-I'll have a burger and fries and coke." Hinata told her. The waitress nodded her head as she wrote down their orders.

"They'll be done in about 5 to 10 minutes. I'll go get your drinks." She said, then left.

"That's a lot to eat, Gaaren." Shina pointed out. Gaaren shrugged.

"It's not like I'll get fat. You know I have a crazy metabolism." Gaaren reminded her. Shina nodded her head.

"S-S-Shina, would...would you come to t-the bathroom w-with me?" Hinata asked Shina who nodded her head. They both got up.

"Well, well, look at the two mis-fits without their bodyguard." Sakura said as she and Ino cornered Hinata and Shina outside of the restrooms. They both flinched.

"..." Shina grabbed Hinata's hand and tried to walk past Sakura, who stepped back in their way.

"Where you going?" Ino asked them with a smirk. "We just want to see what's underneath those shades."

"L-l-leave her alone." Hinata told them.

"Or what? You'll st-st-stutter at us." Sakura teased as she lightly elbowed Ino, who laughed.

"N-N-Neji?"

"What are you calling his name for?" Ino asked. She was about to say something, but another voice interrupted her.

"Are you done, Shina, Hinata?" Neji asked, causing Ino and Sakura to turn around. Neji glared at them, causing them to take a step back.

"Yes..." Shina answered quietly as she adjusted her glasses. Hinata nodded her head.

"Then go." Neji told them. They nodded their heads and left. Neji's glare deepen. "If I caught you two messing with them again, I'll sick Ten-Ten on you. You know she's doesn't like you anyway and is looking for a reason everyday to kick your asses."

"They aren't worth our time." Sakura said as she stuck her nose in the air and walked away, followed by Ino.

THREE HOURS LATER

Everyone was there at the camp site and out of the bus lined up.

"There are 5 cabinets. Two for ONLY boys and Two for ONLY girls. One for myself and Kakashi." Iruka told them. "I will let you all decided who you want to stay with. There are two sets of bunk beds per a cabinet. Now, go and get settled. You have the rest of the day to do what you want, but remember...we'll be watching you."

With that said, everyone rushed off to claim a bed. Gaaren ran to one cabinet and stood on the outside. Whenever someone tried to walk in, Gaaren would glare them off. When Hinata, Lea, and Shina made it to the cabinet, they all went in. Shina took the lower bunk underneath Lea; while Hinata took the lower bunk underneath Gaaren.

"This is most excellent!" Lea exclaimed as she quickly unpacked her things. "I wish to go swimming!"

"That doesn't sound bad." Gaaren agreed. "It's freakin hot."

And so, they unpacked and dressed in their bathing suits. Lea had on a green two piece suit. She put her shoulder length black hair in a tight bun. Gaaren wore a black two piece that had a skull on the right breast cover. She left her short red hair down in a lose ponytail. Hinata had on a one piece. The top half was purple and the bottom half was black. She wore her hair loose. Shina had on a one piece dark brown suit and her long brown hair was in a loose braid.

* * *

They had made it to the swimming hole; and saw that some of the other students had the same idea. Lea ran and dived into the water.

"Yahoo!" She shouted.

"Calm down, Lea." Gaaren told her as she walked in the water behind her. Shina and Hinata found a spot away from the crowd and spread out their blanket. They sat down and watched Lea and Gaaren race with a light smile.

"Hey." A cheerful voice said, startling them. They looked to their left and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji. They were putting a blanket down near them.

"H-h-hello." Hinata stuttered out as her cheeks flushed slightly. Shina nodded, then adjusted her glasses.

"You don't mind if plop here next to you guys?" Naruto asked, earning a shake of the head from them. He grinned. "Cool."

"Hey." Kiba said as he sat down next to Shina, who was looked down while blushing.

"Hello." Shina said as she adjested her glasses.

"Do you know how to swim?" Kiba asked her. She nodded her head. Kiba grinned as he got up and held his hand out for her. "Then come swimming with me."

"...I..." Shina's blush deepen as she took it. He pulled her up and pulled her to the lake. She shivered as the cold water ran over her. She stopped letting Kiba pull her when the water reached her waist. Kiba looked back in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"...I...can't." Shina said, then quickly ran back to the beach. Once she made it to the beach, she ran passed them to the forest. Everyone was staring after her in confusion.

"You idiot, what did you do?" Gaaren growled as she swam up to him. Kiba shook his head.

"Nothing, I just asked her to come swimming-hey!" Kiba said as Gaaren pushed past him and ran after Shina. Lea got out of the water and sat next to Hinata, who smiled in thanks. She didn't want to be left behind. Kiba walked back up to the others. "What did I do?"

"She does not like to go to far in the water." Lea told him. "You should not have pulled her too far in there. It was un-youthful."

"Un-youthful?" Neji repeated while raising an eyebrow. Lea blushed slightly.

"That is what I said." Lea said while straightening her back up slightly.

"Are they coming back, Bushy brow?" Naruto asked. Lea flinched slightly and fought the urge to run his hand over his eyebrow.

"Ignore him, he's troublesome." Shikamaru told Lea as he yawned and laid his upper body on Hinata's lap and his head in Lea's lap. They both blushed a little.

"Um, Shikamaru-sempai-" Lea started, but was cut off.

"It's just Shikamaru." Shikamaru told Lea, who nodded his head. Shikamaru closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep. Lea and Hinata were so busy blushing and looking at Shikamaru, they never noticed Naruto and Neji glaring at him. Neji and Naruto were so busy glaring at Shikamaru, they never noticed Kiba, Sasuke, and Choji grinning at them. Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji were so busy grinning at Neji and Naruto, they didn't notice Sasuke fan-stalkers taking pictures of Sasuke in a swim-suit.

* * *

Shina was sitting underneath a tree on a rock with her knees pulled to her chest. She took deep breaths.

_Kiba probably thinks I'm weird or something..._ She thought somberly.

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked, startling Shina. She looked up and saw a handsome male with short spiky brown hair. She blushed as she nodded her head. He grinned at her and leaned against a nearby tree. "So, what's a pretty girl doing out here by herself."

"..." Shina adjusted her glasses and looked down as her blush deepen. Sure, her sisters, family, and small amount of friends said that she was pretty, but...now really handsome guy was saying it. "Nothing..."

"My name's Kankuro."

"S-Shina..."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you..." She adjusted her glasses again.

"Well, I'm from the camp-site next door. We're having a party tomorrow night. Want to come?" Kankuro asked Shina, who looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fun." Kankuro said as he tried to coax her into going.

"I'm sure it will be, but she's not going anywhere." Gaaren said as she stepped out of the forest. "Especially with YOU."

"Gaaren?" Kankuro said in disbelief. "What?"

"Surprise to see me? I bet! You and your fucking party and family can kiss monkey ass and leave us alone!" Gaaren said as she walked over to Shina and pulled her behind her. Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"Calm down, Gaaren." He told her. "I...I didn't want that. Neither did Tem-"

"Don't mention her name around me. If SHE didn't want any of that to happen, then she should have been a better sister. You should have been a better brother." Gaaren snapped. Kankuro flinched slightly.

"Can it okay! What happened, happened!" Kankuro told Gaaren, then said to Shina as he turned to leave. "The offer is still open."

"She wouldn't take that offer if you were pissing silver and shitting gold!" Gaaren yelled after him. She got a finger in return.

"Gaaren?" Shina said as she placed her hand on top of Gaaren's that was holding her wrist. Gaaren got out of her anger induced daze and let Shina's wrist go. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gaaren told her and gave her a small smile to reassure her. Shina nodded her head with a small smile of her own. "It's getting late. Head on back, STRAIGHT back, to the cabin, okay?"

"Okay?" Shina said. Gaaren watched as she walked off, then started back towards the beach. Now that she was sure the youngest was taken care of, it was time to check up on the middle child of their "family", Lea.

Gaaren nearly busted a vein when she saw Lea and Hinata taking turns feeding Shikamaru fruit from their basket. She stomped up to them and kicked Shikamaru off of their laps much to Neji and Naruto's relief. Shika only sighed and rolled over to take another nap.

"Let's go. It's getting late." Gaaren told them. They nodded as they packed their things.

"But what about bon-fire?" Naruto asked, earning an eye-roll from Gaaren.

"Let me rephrase this: It's getting too late to SWIM." Gaaren told Naruto, who grinned sheepishly.

"Oh...Later than." Naruto told them as they left. They all nodded their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a challenge given to me by Gantex. Shina (shino's girl form), Gaaren (Gaara's girl form), and Lea(I think you get the picture, Lee's girl form (for those who didn't get the picture)) are adoptive sisters, who live with their "parents" Gai and Anko (weird, I know. work with me.) The are average students that keep to themselves. The only problem is they have crushes on three of the most popular guys: Kiba, Naruto, and Neji. They figured that they would never have to EVER interact with their crushes, little do they know. A class trip is going to change all that. Not sure pairings yet.

* * *

"Your jacket should be thicker." Gaaren told Lea, who just grinned and ran towards the bon fire.

"I AM TOO YOUTHFUL TO BE COLD!" Lea exclaimed to her, causing her to groan. Hinata and Shina giggled at them in amusement.

"Sup!" Naruto greeted them as they sat down. Hinata blushed and stuttered a greeting. Gaaren gave a nod of her head, while Shina mumbled a hello as she looked around the bon-fire. Almost everyone was there and talking to each other. But she was looking for one person...there! It looked like he was talking to Ten-Ten, who was giggling. Shina sighed sadly and sat down between Gaaren and Hinata.

"Okay, everyone, thank you for coming to the bon-fire. Here are the some marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. We also have hot dogs and hamburgers." Iruka told them. 3/4 of the people jumped up and nearly trampled Iruka and Kakashi over.

"Back, brats! Back!" Kakashi shouted at them as he tried to get them into a small line.

"..." Shina sighed again as she, Gaaren, and Hinata watched everyone fight to get the smore ingredients. They probably will end up getting none.

It took almost 15 minutes, but almost everyone was happy and either were eating or making a smore.

"Here." Shina blinked when an already made smore was thrust into her face. She followed the arm and found it attached to a grinning Kiba. She blushed as she took it and looked down. "Th-thank you...but...uh..."

"It's not problem. I saw you weren't eating one, so I made you one." Kiba told her, causing her to blush even more. Gaaren took the sandwich and started eating it. Kiba's eyes widen. "Hey!"

"She's allergic to chocolate." Gaaren explained to Kiba, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry...I didn't know." Kiba told Shina, who gave him small smile and adjusted her glasses.

"What kind of freak wears shades at night?" Ino asked Sakura as they walked up to Shina and the others. Shina tensed.

"What kind of bitch talks about my sister knowing I'm gonna kick their asses." Gaaren told them, earning a sneer.

"She can't fight her own battles." Sakura stated, then laughed with Ino. "Can you say weak?"

"I don't think its weak that she doesn't say anything to you two. She has restraint. Hell, if it were me in her place, I would have pushed you into the fire." Kiba told Sakura and Ino with eye narrowed in annoyance.

"Nice suggestion." Gaaren said with a grin as she stood up. Sakura and Ino's eyes widen as they took their cue and ran.

"..." Shina looked down and adjusted her glasses as she wondered why Kiba help defended her.

"LOOK AT WHAT I MADE FOR YOU!" Lea exclaimed to Shina as she thrust a hot dog into Lea and Hinata's hands.

"Where's mine?" Gaaren asked, causing Lea to gasp.

"I FORGOT YOU! THAT IS SO UNYOUTHFUL! BUT...THERE ARE NO MORE!" Lea began to tear up slightly when two hot-dogs were thrust into her hands. "UH?"

"Don't panic. It's troublesome." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "You can have mine. I'm not hungry."

"TH-THANK YOU, SHIKA-KUN!" Lea said with a light blush on her cheeks. Neji glared at Shikamaru from his place around the fire. Naruto, Choji, and Sasuke snickered.

"Another twenty minutes, then we're wrapping it up! It'll time to head off for bed!" A lot of people groaned.

"Let's tell a scary story before we go to bed!" Kakashi said with an evil look as he wiped out a flashlight from his vest. "Gather around little boys and girls. We're about to embark a scary tale about...the ghost of the lost girl of Tsuna woods."

"Ghosts?" "Tsuna woods?" "There's no such thing?" "Kakashi-sensei thinks he can scare us!"

Everyone sat down and listen to the tale, which the author edited most out because she isn't good at telling tales.

* * *

"And she is now doomed to wander the woods for the rest of eternity..." Kakashi finished in a whisper as he shut the flashlight off. Iruka glared at him when he saw some of the students shiver in fright. He smacked Kakashi in the back of his head.

"BAKA! Ignore your Baka-sensei! There is no ghost in these woods." Iruka assured them or tried to anyway. "Now off to bed."

"Y-Y-YOU DO NOT THINK THERE REALLY IS A-A-A ghost..." Lea said in a slightly frighten voice. Gaaren slapped her forehead, causing the other three of their gang to jump. She could kill Kakashi right now. She really could; plus, she was pretty sure Iruka-sensei would allow it.

"There's no such thing as a ghost." Gaaren told them.

"It wouldn't go after freaks anyway." Cue Ino and Sakura as they walked besides them towards their cabin.

"You again..." Gaaren said with narrowed eyes.

"Especially not a half-blind girl, girl with a bad sense of style, girl who doesn't know how to pick of tweezers, AND a girl who wears those freak shades EVERYDAY AND NIGHT!"

"It wouldn't surprise me if it went after your two pale asses, thinking that you're ghost like it it." Gaaren pointed out. "Now leave bitches, I want to have good dreams, not nightmares of your two ugly faces."

"Bitch."

"Ah...you flatter me." Gaara said with a grin.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

"Hey..." Shina was shook awake by someone. She opened her eyes and would have shouted if Ten-Ten's hand didn't cover her mouth. "Shh...Don't wake Gaaren up!"

"..." Shina nodded as she sat up on her bed and saw that everyone was sleeping but her, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. "What...?"

"Let's sneak out and go to a party! My friend Temeri/? invited me." She told Shina who frowned. "Come on, it'll be fun! I promise nothing will happen to you or Hinata."

Shina sighed as she got dressed and left with Ten-Ten and Hinata.

"Why didn't you ask Gaaren or Lea?" Shina asked Ten-Ten curiously.

"They wouldn't go. Gaaren loves to sleep and Lea is too much of a goody-two-shoes." Ten-Ten told them. "Ah! And here's the party!"

Shina and Hinata would have turned and ran if it wasn't for Ten-Ten's tight grip on them. She pulled them (with surprising strength) towards deeper into the party.

"Ten-Ten! Glad you could make it!" A pretty blond girl with four pony-tails greeted Ten-Ten as she walked up. "How are your two tag a-longs?"

"This is Shina and Hinata." Ten-Ten introduced them. They both blushed and stammered out a greeting in return. "Guys, this is Temeri."

"Yo! We're running low on chips." A familiar voice to Shina said as he walked up with a frown. Once he saw Shina, he grinned.

"Leech. My brother, Kankuro, is a leech." Temeri mumbled to herself as she walked away. "Just get the chips as quick as you can so you can save any girl he might molest."

"..." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, I'm glad you came." Kankuro told Shina, who blushed and nodded her head. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Um...a little." Shina answered him.

"I'll show you the punch bowl." Kankuro told them as he turned. "Follow me."

Once they got to the punch bowl, poor nervous Hinata and Shina drunk cup after cup of punch. Ten-Ten had left to dance, leaving them there. Kankuro got called over by Temeri to break of some fights. After their sixth cup, they noticed that things weren't so bad now. They even giggled some as guys walked up to them and flirted.

"Let's go have some fun, the three of us." One guy suggested to them after they've had their 9th cup. They nodded their heads and skipped behind him drunkenly.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS

"Here we are..." The guy said with a lecherous grin. "How about we start with-"

"Me not kicking your ass for leading them out here." Kiba said with a sneer in his voice. The guy looked behind a giggling Hinata and dizzy Shina and saw a pissed-off Kiba.

"Kiba!" Hinata said drunkenly. The guy's grin then turned nasty.

"You can have one; and I'll have one. Have your pick though I'm parcel to the ones wearing the shades." He told Kiba, causing him to growl. Shina giggled as she leaned against a tree for some support.

"Thank you for helping me stand."She told the tree and hugged it, this caused Kiba and the guy to sweat-dropped. Hinata just giggled.

"I don't think so. Now leave both of them the fuck alone or I'll beat the shit out of you." Kiba warned the guy who huffed.

"Bring it on!" He told Kiba, who immediately tackled him to the ground and beat the shit out of him. It turned out Kiba had a third degree black belt in judo. After he beat the guy unconscious (though not really injured), he took both Hinata and Shina's arms and led them away.

"The trouble you guys get into..." Kiba told them, causing them to giggle.

"...Shh...I can hear you." Hinata told Kiba, who rolled his eyes.

"I hope I can get you back to your cabin, and that your sister doesn't kill me."

* * *

"WTF!" Gaaren shouted at Kiba, as he coward behind her drunk sister and friend.

"I said we were at a party and...um...they didn't know about the punch bowl being spiked." Kiba told her meekly, then quickly rushed out the door. "Go easy on them!"

"..." Lea looked torn. She didn't whether to scold her sister and friend or try to get help from one of their teachers. "Gaaren, what if they drunk too much?"

"..." Gaaren sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She walked up to Shina. "Grab Hinata."

They took them right outside of their cabin.

"Do like me." She told Lea as she spun Shina in really fast circles. Lea did the same for Hinata.

"Gaaran...I'm gonna-" Gaaren and Lea quickly moved out of the way as Shina and Hinata started throwing up. Once they were finished, they were led back into the cabin and laid down on their bunks.

NEXT MORNING

"Ugh..." Shina groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Hinata made a similar noise.

"That's what you get!" Gaaren said with a huge scowl on her face. "Where in the world did you get the idea to get up and go to a party in the middle of the night?"

"I..." Shina trailed off. Gaaren's yelling was causing a headache.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS? NO ONE KNEW YOU WERE GONE! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED!" Gaaren shouted, causing Hinata and Shina to wince.

"..." They both buried their heads into their pillow.

"Please yell at them later. It looks like its killing their heads." Lea told Gaaren, who huffed. Gaaren stormed out of the cabin. "I'll bring you some breakfast back."


End file.
